


Swag and King

by Jinjinpuu



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinjinpuu/pseuds/Jinjinpuu
Summary: This is just completely stupid smut... with a bit of language and angst and don't read it if you're not ready for verbal abuse... I love both Jinjin and Rocky this is just a crazy thought that crossed my mind for a few minutes
Relationships: Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin/Park Minhyuk | Rocky
Kudos: 12





	Swag and King

"Ahh! J - JinJin - hyung n - no s - stop it," the brown haired boy moaned through pants, his fingers entangling themselves in the man's raven hair as he bit, kissed and licked the boy's bare neck lovingly.

"Why?" the man asked cockily as he then thrusted his hips against the boy's, earning a large moan from him as he rubbed his bare erection against the other, "Seems to me like you're enjoying yourself...or aren't you, Rocky?"

"B - but we shouldn't be doing this hyung" Rocky protested.

Jinjin kissed Rocky, and looked into the brown eyes as he revealed how lustful he was, "Just think of it as a lesson," he said mischievously, "I am your hyung after all...and I'm just 3 years older than you...you being 19 and all, while I'm just 22...Does it really matter?".

"But this isn't - " Rocky said but cut himself off with a moan as Jinjin rubbed their erections together once again.

The older grinned as he knew that Rocky wanted this as much as he did...so he continued to kiss the younger rapper's bare skin...

"Rocky..." the raven purred leaving love bites here and there as he moved further down, "You're delicious...".

The boy's face flushed, "S - Shut up" he panted weakly.

Jinjin grinned against the boy's chest as he then bit and caressed said boy's left nipple.

Rocky gasped and bit his lip gripping the man's hair as said man continued to harass his hardened nipple.

The man then turned his attention to the other nipple and licked it softly, earning yet another moan from the boy's throat. He bit down on it and teased it, causing the boy to shift in the sheets, wanting more.

"Someone's impatient today," Jinjin said with a chuckle as he looked up at the rather fed up boy.

Now moving further down Jinjin breathed hot breath against the boy's erection. The boy moaned and arched his back, wanting the man to take him in so badly. The man simply licked the tip slowly making the boy thrust his hips. Grabbing the boy's hips he pushed him down, forcing said boy to lay flat on the bed as he continued to tease him. Rocky groaned in annoyance, detesting the teasing. But then the boy gasped and bit his lip as Jinjin grabbed his erection roughly. The man pumped the boy's erection slowly, sending chills up the boy's spine...then gradually quickened his pace...until suddenly, the man stopped. The boy whimpered, causing the man to grin.

"What do you want Rocky?" Jinjin teased in his low husky voice, "Tell me what you want me to do..."

"Suck me," Rocky mumbled moving his hips.

"I didn't hear you..." Jinjin teased, wanting the boy to shout it out to the heavens.

"I said it already!" Rocky snapped, annoyed by the man's teasing.

Jinjin let go of the boy's erection, "You're gonna have to do better than that," Jinjin said coldly, now annoyed by the boy's actions.

"J - Just do it already," Rocky whimpered.

"Then all you have to do is play along," Jinjin said coldly now pulling away from the younger and sitting up on his bed, considering Rocky's actions a huge turn off now...

"But...I didn't even want to do this in the first place just do it - " Rocky said weakly as he also sat up slightly, but was cut off by the other.

"BULLSHIT!" Jinjin shouted, his patience shattered now taking the boy's clothes and throwing them at him, "GET OUT OF MY ROOM! NOW!"

"W - What?" Rocky asked weakly, feeling hurt, "B - But you - "

"YOU HEARD ME! LEAVE!" Jinjin shouted feeling outraged.

"I'm sorry, I'll do it. I just - " Rocky said trying to apologize.

"No, just get the hell out NOW," Jinjin said coldly, trying to calm down, "I've had it with your bullshit...It's always the same thing with you..."

"I'm sorry hyung it's just - " Rocky apologized, "I still can't - "

"Get used to it? I know...that's what you say EVERY FUCKING TIME!" Jinjin snapped, he huffed, "It was cute and all at first but now it's just flat out pissing me off...Shit, you can't even ask me to suck you when you clearly want it more than even me".

Rocky's face flushed. "SHUT UP!" he shouted, "I kept telling you to stop but you wouldn't listen to me! YOU'RE THE ONE THAT'S ANXIOUS TO FUCK SOMEONE EVER SINCE MJ-HYUNG BROKE UP WITH YOU!". Rocky's eyes widened at his own wild accusation, knowing that what he had just said was strictly taboo to say to Jinjin...

Jinjin gripped Rocky's shirt tightly, utterly pissed off now as he hissed, "Look here you little brat, you were the one that OFFERED so shut the hell up...or have you forgotten what you told me that day?"

Rocky shook his head, then said, "Have you? All I said was if there was anything I could do to make you feel better...I didn't...say anything about sex...You came up with that all on your own..."

"But you - " Rocky gasped as Jinjin gripped the boy's erection, "Always get so fucking perky when I even HINT to having sex with you...kinda makes me wonder, don't ya think?" Jinjin pumped it, making Rocky moan, "- and you ALWAYS come up with the same shit about morality...and how this isn't right...but you STILL let me FUCK YOU EVERY TIME the entire time BEGGING me to go FASTER AND HARDER and DEEPER INSIDE YOU, or is that ALSO something I came up with all on my own?". Jinjin then abruptly let go of Rocky entirely. "Now get out if you can't tell me the truth" he said, his tone bitter.

"Look I'm sorry I just - " Rocky apologized but once again Jinjin cut him off.

"Stop with the bullshit excuses! I don't wanna listen to your morality crap so just - " Jinjin said but was cut off as Rocky grabbed his head and pulled him forward, kissing him hungrily.

"I'm sorry...I...I won't make any more excuses again...I...I know what I want so w - will you listen?" Rocky said looking into Jinjin's eyes, his face flushed, feeling a bit shy.

Jinjin rolled his eyes, "Whatever" he said. But then suddenly Jinjin was pushed down onto his bed, landing right on his back, and then noticed Rocky jump onto his lap, rubbing their erections together, making a shocked Jinjin moan.

A shy Rocky leaned over Jinjin and licked the man's earlobe softly, making said man bite his lip in pleasure. Rocky rocked his hips slowly and at a steady pace as he began to breath huskily into the man's ear...

The man began to pant, the waves of pleasure drowning his brain.

"I...I want you to suck me EVERYWHERE..." Rocky breathed huskily, his voice speaking softly and slowly making the man grip the sheets as he began to picture himself doing those things to the boy, "I want you to do it NICE and SLOW...so I can enjoy EVERY SECOND of your tongue touching me...caressing me...loving me..." the man's breath became uneven at the sound of those words said to him in such a way, "I want you to suck my cock HARD and LONG...petting it...pampering it...fondling it...", Rocky thrust his hips roughly, making the man groan, Rocky's voice became even lower still and more wicked as he liked the reactions he was earning from the man, "I want you INSIDE me...thrusting yourself HARDER and FASTER inside me...each time...going DEEPER...and DEEPER and DEEPER, again and again...and AGAIN... hyung... I want you to FUCK me..." Rocky moaned into the man's ear, making the man gulp and close his eyes in pleasure, "You know what I'm gonna be moaning into your ear while you're thrusting in and out of me? I'll be SCREAMING, GO FASTER, HARDER, DEEPER! DON'T STOP HYUNG! DON'T STOP!" he moaned repeatedly, "I want you to THRUST inside of me nice and ROUGH...I want you to POUND into me like there's no tomorrow...IN and OUT...IN and OUT...IN and OUT...".

Suddenly, Rocky got the tube of lube his hyung kept on his night table and coated the man's erection in it...The man moaned as he felt the boy coat it roughly, so horny that he couldn't even think straight...Rocky gripped his hyungs shoulders and got on his knees as he positioned himself so his entrance stood over the older rappers coated erection...

"Fuck me hyung" Rocky breathed huskily and then plunged himself down, forcing his hyung to enter him, he moaned loudly, the waves of pain and pleasure rushing through him...

Rocky began to move up and down, both males moaning as he thrust Jinjin in and out of him time and time again...now fully adjusted to his hyungs size he quickened his pace, wanting more and more each time...

Jinjin groaned as his dosaeng rode him roughly...but wanting to roughen the sex up even more...so then...

Rocky looked at Jinjin, surprised that he was now sitting up and Oof! 

The tables now turned, Rocky lay on his back as Jinjin tossed Rocky's legs up, making the boy's knees rest on his shoulders while his left hand closed onto the boy's erection.

"H - Hyung?" Rocky panted, but then moaned as Jinjin thrust inside of him roughly as he pumped the boy's erection.

"F - fuck," Jinjin moaned, "you feel sooo good..."

"Hya - ah!" Rocky moaned as Jinjin continued to thrust in and out of him while pumping the boy's erection, the sex getting rougher and rougher as the older rapper pounded into the younger time and time again...

The bed creaked and slammed against the wall as the males began to move together, the boy wanting the man deeper inside of him still as the pleasure began to overwhelm him while the room was now filled with moans, groans, pants and low husky voices begging for more...

"Hyu - uk" Jinjin moaned as he could feel his stomach tighten...knowing he was at his edge...

"Ji - Jin - hyung " Rocky managed to moan as he kissed the man, "I'm - I'm gonna c - cum".

Suddenly, Jinjin gave a quick rough thrust in time with another pump of the boy's erection causing the boy to release himself, coating both males abdomens with his milky inner self...Rocky's muscles then began to close in on Jinjin...the pressure too much for Jinjin to bare he released himself deep inside of the boy...ending with one last thrust as he then exited the younger and rolled off of him, both males now trying to catch their breath...

After he had caught his breath, Jinjin turned onto his side and turned Rocky as he kissed Rocky's lips lovingly, "I'm actually kinda glad Myungjun broke up with me..." he said softly, then grinned as he kissed down the boy's neck, "You turned out to be a better lover..."

Rocky blushed, "Thanks...I guess...at least you didn't call me your fuck toy..." he said weakly with a bitter laugh, knowing exactly what HIS feelings towards the older were...he loved him...

Jinjin broke away from Rocky's neck and stared at him with a raised eyebrow, "Why would I call you that?" he asked, then grinned as he kissed the younger, "I love you...my little swag"

Rocky's eyes widened and his face flushed as he heard Jinjin say those words to him...the very words he had longed to hear from the man's mouth for so long..."I love you too my king" Rocky said softly with a smile as he then returned the kiss...

Jinjin broke away and cuddled against Rocky...wanting this boy to stay by his side, as they both now drifted into a restful slumber...


End file.
